


Broken Glass Makes For A Great Sleepover

by BubblegumIdiot



Series: Klancetober 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, Klancetober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumIdiot/pseuds/BubblegumIdiot
Summary: Lance is left alone at his house and swears he sees a ghost, so obviously he makes his neighbor go over to see it for himself.





	Broken Glass Makes For A Great Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello againnnn, here's the one shot for days 7-8 of @MonthlyKlance's Klancetober prompt list; today's prompt is ghost!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Keith, you have to come over, right now.” Lance’s voice came out stressed over the phone, immediately hanging up afterwards without any explanation, leaving Keith staring at his phone, the loud beep of the call ending ringing in his ear. He wondered what his cute, yet extremely annoying friend needed him for_ this_ time. He sighed, knowing he should be used to Lance’s weird antics after living next door to him for five years now, but it was _hard _sometimes. He dragged himself off his bed, slipping on his usual sneakers, struggling due to the fact that he didn’t bother untying the laces.

He marched downstairs, footsteps piercing through the quietness of the house; as he stepped into the living room, he saw his dad splayed out on the couch, looking through his phone. “Hey, I’m going to Lance’s house for a bit.” Keith stated, grabbing the black and red fleece jacket he had left on the couch earlier. He heard his father tell him it was okay as he turned around to walk out the door.

Keith stuffed his cold hands into the pockets of his jacket after knocking on Lance’s door, seeing his breath flutter out of his mouth as he sighed, waiting for Lance answer and give him some ridiculous explanation behind the phone call. Instead Lance grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him into the house as soon as he opened the door.

“Lance,” Keith started calmly, “What the fuck?!” He demanded, yanking his arm out of Lance’s grip.

“I think…” Lance paused for dramatic effect, making Keith roll his eyes with a giggle and then giving him a look telling him to continue, “There’s a ghost in my house.” Lance finished, a paranoid look pooling in his eyes, giving Keith a quick glance before he threw himself onto the couch. He noticed Keith’s skeptical glare and quickly continued; “Listen! I kept seeing something out of the corner of my eye, but I thought it was the TV’s reflection or something, but then! A glass fell on the floor, IN THE KITCHEN! AND I WAS IN HERE!” Lance explained desperately, flailing his arms with each word to further exaggerate his situation.

“Are you sure no one broke in?” Keith asked in a quiet voice, looking over his shoulder before joining Lance on the couch, a worried look melting away the skeptical one he had on his face.

Lance nodded with a roll of his eyes, as if Keith had just asked him the dumbest question, “Well that’s what I thought at first too, but literally any way to get in or out of this house is locked, so the only explanation is—“

“Ghosts?” Keith interrupted with a questioning tone, a small laugh escaping his lips as well, looking at Lance with a disappointed, yet amused face. “It could have been anything, but your first thought after a break in being out of the question, is ghosts?”

“Yes!” Lance insisted with a curt nod.

Keith sighed, loosing all hope for Lance, “Lance, how long have you been home alone?”

The brunette gave Keith a pouting look, scuffing at the question. “Well all day, but my older sister went to regionals, we were all supposed to go but I have to re-do some stupid exams tomorrow so I have to stay here alone the whole weekend.” He answered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back onto his couch, letting himself sink into the think pillows.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Lance pouting, he swallowed a lump in his throat; “As much as that sucks, and I’m sorry for you, I think you’re just being paranoid about staying home alone, there’s always so many people here and now you have to go the whole weekend alone? It’s hard, so you’re trying to convince yourself that you’re not alone.” Keith argued, running a hand through his thick hair and giving Lance a stern look as if he was scolding a younger sibling.

Lance’s glance lingered a second too long on Keith’s cute face, but as he registered what he said his bottom lip jutted out even more into a pout now, thin eyebrows furrowed, “I’m not scared of being alone, I’m scared of the ghost in my house!” He continued, refusing to give up his argument about his house being haunted.

“It could have been a mouse or—“ Keith began, but was quickly interrupted.

The sudden shattering sound of another glass cup hitting the floor echoed throughout the house, stopping any further discussion they could’ve had on the subject. Both boys whipped around in less than a second, even managing to see small pieces of glass scatter around. They eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of the shattered glass, their eyes traveled upwards seeing the cupboard wide open.

“What the fuck?” Keith faltered, unable to take his eyes off the shattered glass.

“Can we go to your house, please?” Lance spoke out, almost begging, already standing up from the couch and looking at Keith with large, pleading eyes, who nodded quickly, not knowing how to react. The only thing Lance could grab before they raced out the door was his keys, making sure to lock the door behind them, ignoring Keith’s teasing remarks about locking ghosts inside.

“Um, dad?” Keith called out as they stepped into his house, relieved that his dad was still on the couch. “Could Lance stay the night?“

“Of course, just don’t stay up too late, I know tomorrow’s Friday, but it’s still a school night.” His dad told them, giving them a stern look, much like the one Keith had given Lance earlier; and Lance had to stifle a giggle at the similarity between them.

Though they had been neighbors for five years, Lance had never even seen Keith’s room, much less stepped into it; it was quite different from what he had imagined. The room was as dark as Lance had expected, the hanging lights of green alien figures was a cute surprise, and Lance had thought Keith would have the cleanest room, without a speck of dust, but here it was, clothes, books, and shoes spread out across the floor, though not enough that it made walking difficult. The desk on the left side of the room was littered with more books, as wells as random pieces of paper, pens, dirty cups, and small toys. A few posters and pictures hung from the walls. But what most stood out in the room was Keith’s bed, perfectly made, only a few wrinkles in the sheets from someone previously laying on top of them, but the whole bed looked like it belongs in a hotel room; clean maroon sheets with matching pillows placed perfectly, a folded fleece blanket on the edge of the bed and a small wolf plush atop the folded blanket.

“I’m not sure what I expected from your room, but it wasn’t this.” Lance said in a teasing tone, immediately going to sit on the bed, noticing that it didn’t squeak under his weight like his own bed. “Oooh, no mattress springs?”

Keith rolled his eyes, making his way to the bed as well, throwing himself on the bed, making Lance jump the tiniest it in the air, “It’s just memory foam.”

“Fancy. Soo, you haven’t had any paranormal activity in your house, right?” Lance asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice, as he decided to lay down next to Keith, the slight touch of their shoulders brushing making electricity rush through Lance.

“Ghosts won’t bother you if you don’t believe in them” Keith advised, apparently forgetting what had just happened at Lance’s house

Lance gave him a strange glance, sputtering: “But—but we just witnessed first hand a ghost in my house, like five minutes ago!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Keith cooed nonchalantly, flashing a teasing smirk over to Lance.

~~~

Keith didn’t remember falling asleep, he looked around his dark room groggily as he woke up, searching for his phone to check the hour, but suddenly he become very aware of overgrown limbs wrapped around his body, an arm on his waist and long legs intertwined with his own.

And suddenly Keith didn’t care what time is was anymore, he let himself be lulled back into sleep by Lance’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally an ending that wasn't a smile kjndjnai
> 
> Anyways, I kinda like this but I also kinda don't, but thanks for reading!


End file.
